Photons Carry Light: Part Three
by Wrappedupreason
Summary: A rescue mission is in progress to find Chakotay while lots of obstacles stand in their way, but they endure assuring that the whole Voyager family is safe and home for the rest of their journey.


_**Photons Carry Light: Part Three **_

Chakotay opened his eyes and he surveyed his surroundings. He was in a cell of some sorts, but it resembled a crude room with the essentials. A toilet, a sink, a bed, and a door that was locked.

"HEY!" He yelled

"Hey! Someone! Help!"

Nobody came to his rescue.

He laid down on the bed and cried silently thinking about Voyager and Kathryn and B'Ellana. He chuckled slightly at thinking of B'Elanna in this small room and how she would be pounding at the walls growling to get out and her first suggestion would be to pull the door off and kill whoever was outside the door. He loved her so much. Why would he leave her behind?

_I can't just lay here I must find some way to escape._ He stood up sliding his hands all over the walls looking for some weak spot finding none. Chakotay was reminded of several times where he didn't think he would ever be on Voyager again and then remembered that Voyager was so far from him that he couldn't even contact them. He had decided to stay behind. It was his choice. He started to cry silently into his hands clutching his face like he could rip it off and find another person beneath. He fell onto the floor crying loudly wondering what the crew of Voyager was doing. They were probably exploring some new territory on Janeway's orders because she couldn't fucking resist it and had to see what was going on down there. It was her biggest weakness. Would Tuvok be able to tell her no? Would Harry be able to predict her actions as well? No. He had condemned them to her randomness. He laughed loudly at the thought. He couldn't believe he didn't see this coming.

He heard someone approaching the door.

"Stand back from the door." The voice said.

They entered. It was one of those nine fingered big aliens that grabbed him tightly and pulled him up harshly kneeing him towards the exit.

"You don't have to push me I will go." Chakotay said calmly.

"You will comply."

He felt scared suddenly hearing that thinking this was something that Borg usually said. He looked at the creature and took their faces into account. They were not Borg. They looked like humans aside from their extra digits.

"You will be assimilated!" This person said laughing loudly clearly joking.

Chakotay understood they were fucking with him.

"Didn't you have some Borg bitch on board with you? Don't worry we will have her too someday." He said shoving Chakotay down the hallway which was dark and rough to the touch. "This is the first phase you idiot. I can't believe your crew left you here. Didn't you take someone onto your ship who lived here?" He laughed loudly still pushing Chakotay's back down the hallway. "That guy was a fucking idiot too. _You will be assimilated_!" He said laughing loudly and stupidly.

Chakotay started to surmise his situation quickly. He was fooled into staying here.

He was pushed along the hallway as he struggled to walk with his hands tied behind his back and he took in his surroundings acutely.

He was underground obviously. He had been taken here after seeing Viza who had planned this spectacular kidnap. He was under surveillance from the larger of the platoon that served her. He wasn't sure what their intention was for him at all, but he didn't plan to stay and find out the result if he could escape it at all.

His hands tied behind his back he started to think about the evasive maneuvers he could use and when they started to reach a door, he decided it was now or never.

He turned around abruptly and head butted the guard in the face and then kicked him in the shins twice while also using his bound hands to grab the man's shirt tightly. He fell backwards on him and started to strangle the guard while moving his body around like a kite in a strong wind. The shirt was tightening around the man's throat and Chakotay didn't relent in his efforts. As much as the man gasped and flailed his body and legs Chakotay didn't ease up.

It made him feel so sad and he knew that a huge portion of himself would die along with this man.

He heard a small sound as his back was towards the man. Chakotay's hands were still clenching the man's throat and he twisted them more drastically until the man was barely able to speak.

He cried silently at the act and when he didn't hear any noise emit from the man he stopped and turned around.

The man was still and dead. Revival would have been prevalent at this moment. _Was this man meant to be saved after I killed him?_ Chakotay thought.

"I'm sorry but I didn't have a choice YOU did this!" He yelled sitting up leaving the lifeless corpse still and dead on the floor. "YOU DID THIS." He yelled again crying and also looking for something sharp to get his hands free. Luckily, there was a knife in his tattered jacket. It took Chakotay a few minutes to find the right angle to cut the rope binding his wrists.

After he had freed himself from the binds, he stood at the edge of the doorway that was halfway opened and turned around quickly looking at the body that had eyes wide as the moon that he had sublimely shut forever. "This is your fault." He whispered again and left the room quickly.

The building was much like a storage unit. Lots of doors and only a few exits, but Chakotay was intent on finding Viza, the woman who had seduced him into this situation. He crouched moving down the long hallway listening intently for any hint of movement. His clothes were tattered, and his face had been bruised and beaten bloody. He found a side door and opened it with a flourish of anger to find another guard standing there waiting for him.

He stood up tall and breathed out hard.

"Come and get it asshole!" He yelled

Chakotay ran towards the man and they brawled. Chakotay got the first punch but the guard pulled his knee towards him and Chakotay wend down hard before flailing but also pulled the guard to the ground and then straddled him punching his face hard and fast as he could.

"What have you done to us all and where are we!?' He yelled holding this bloody face in his hands punching his face again with more vigor. "Where the fuck are we?" He punched again harder and the face seemed to sputter and spit and gasp for breath and Chakotay found himself again.

"Tell me where I am and what is this and why the FUCK have you brought me here?" He yelled.

The guard sputtered. "It is…Viza's…. place…she…brings…you here. It is a place…" He coughed loudly and blood splatted on Chakotay's face. "It's the place she brings people she wants to keep for her own… she's done it…for years…she wont stop…" He finished sloshing his head to the side.

Chakotay took a split second to decide whether or not to hit him again and as much as he wanted to, he didn't.

"What do you mean this is the place she keeps for her own?" He asked still holding his face in his large hands. Blood running down his eye brown and his lip and eye swollen.

"She won't stop until you are all." The bodyguard laughed and sputtered blood. "She won't stop until you're all fucking _assimilated _like your fucking Borg friend. Why do you have one of them aboard? Why would you submit your crew to that? She could kill you all with on flick of her wrist." He moved his wrist like making a spell with his hand. "You're all fucked. She will be Viza's greatest weapon."

And at that Chakotay thought of his family and punched the man in the face so hard his face was putty. It was so obscene that Chakotay punched again out of anger and again and again and again. He forced himself to stop and then pulled his victims jacket over his face because what was left of it was something Chakotay couldn't handle.

He now had to find a way out of here…but it wasn't just escape it was how he could rescue the others who might be succumbed to this torture.

Chakotay took in his surroundings quietly sitting on the ground breathing deeply.

_I can't have Voyager get me out of this one._ He thought and made his way outside.

The light was harsh, and he squinted while ducking down the streets towards any sort of haven he could find.

…0…

"Lieutenant Kim where are we at." Janeway said pacing on the bridge.

"I know the exact location of Chakotay's quarters as we have been there before. We are almost in contact, but I can't get any sort of reading from Chakotay's Comm badge." Harry plugged away at his station. "But if we can get through the atmospheric barrier, I might be able to use Seven's program that allows us to penetrate their safety protocol systems." Harry was adamant. "I think if we got a little closer, I could be able to beam him out and save us a lot of trouble." He finished. 

"The closer Voyager is the more we likely be detected Lieutenant." Seven said at her station.

"So how should I get him back here then Borg?" Harry angrily said pressing his hands on the top of his station.

"Lieutenant Kim I only meant that we need to make sure the security of this planet does not recognize our presence." Seven said in her deep Borg voice while adding. "And this Borg thinks that using aggression isn't advisable under the certain situation we are in, Harry Kim." She added taking offence to his comment of her Borg upbringing.

"Stop it." Captain Janeway said in the middle of the bridge. "I don't need any of you fucking fighting with each other." She said in that cadence that voiced command cursing in a way she wouldn't normally ever have. "Lieutenant Kim let me know when we are able to land the Delta Flyer without detection as close to his quarters as possible." She growled.

"Yes Captain." He said resolutely.

"Captain, I have found a vantage point for Voyager to be stationed without detection. I believe we would be able to send a shuttlecraft in without alerting their security measures. You would be able to land 6.43 kilometers from Chakotay's quarters." Tuvok said disregarding the other squandering on the bridge.

"Thank you, Commander. Can we find the exact location of Chakotay once we are there?" She asked.

"It looks like this is as close as we can get, Captain. We won't know until we either find him in his bed or see his Comm badge on the mantel." Tom said

"Very well."

Janeway stood on the bridge with her hand covering her mouth in deep thought.

"Very well."

"Lieutenant Kim, Lieutenant Paris, and Seven of Nine you will join me to the surface of this planet... as well as Lieutenant Torres." She decided walking out of the bridge before adding, "And have Ensign Devyn join us as well."

"_Janeway to Torres."_

"_Torres here."_

"_Meet us in cargo bay one." _

"_Aye Captain."_

She looked to Tuvok and said, "You have the bridge commander. Keep working to locate us while on this planet. If we are able to be beamed out, I want to know right away. If that isn't an option make sure that Harry, Tom, Seven, B'Elanna, and Ensign Devyn are able to be safely aboard. Do what you need to make sure they are safe." She said approaching him and then said quietly, "If it comes to it make sure the crew is safe and towards home even if I don't make it back."

Tuvok looked at her and took her statement into consideration and then said, "If that is your wish Captain, but I will have you know that this crew and this ship would not survive without you." This was the equivalent of a Vulcan smile.

Harry and Tom and Seven followed her out of the bridge towards the cargo bay where the Delta Flyer was.

Upon arrival Harry and Tom walked around the ship talking about its modifications and Seven looked at the Captain.

"What is your endgame for this mission, Captain." She said. Her hair was no longer kept up in a tight swirl on her head but left dangling tantalizing on her shoulders. "Do you wish to rescue Chakotay and then bring him back to Voyager? Or are we to assist the other possible victims?" She asked.

Janeway thought about this for a second before answering, "I plan to make sure my friend is safe before leaving him on this planet forever. It is something I would never forgive myself for."

Speaking to the room she addressed them forcefully. "I need all of you to dress in civilian clothes and report back here immediately. B'Elanna bring the crates from Engineering with emergency weapons and supplies. I plan on investigating the situation on this planet before we barge in with raised guns. Once we have assumed the situation unsafe for Chakotay we will do what we have to in order to make sure he is out of harm's way…and possibly… other individuals as well." She sighed. "Get going."

She watched them leave and then grabbed Seven's hand and they walked towards their quarters quietly. Seven squeezed Kathryn's had tightly as her mind whirled around the mission they were about to embark on.

They entered their quarters and Janeway instantly started to take her uniform off grabbing a pair of jeans and a generic white shirt pulling them on quickly. She then grabbed another outfit and threw it at Seven without making eye contact.

"Kathryn."

"Seven we need to hurry." She urged loudly before stopping. "I'm sorry my sweets. I am just…"

"Worried for your friend." Seven finished for her.

"Not just for him for all of us. What if I'm leading my best officers into a trap? I don't think I could do this without them though. Maybe you should stay behind and assist Commander Tuvok…"

"Absolutely not. I once said where you go, I go and I intend to uphold that promise, Kathryn." Seven embraced her kissing the top of her head inhaling the sweet lavender scent of her hair.

They looked at each other.

"Where you go, I go."

"Where you go, I go."

…..0…..

They made their way back to the cargo bay meeting the rest of the away mission who stood anxiously in their civilian clothes. B'Elanna had finished loading the emergency supplies of high-powered weapons and rations into the Delta Flyer she exhaled loudly turning to them all.

"Thanks for your help my dear beloved crew." She wiped her forehead and in the absurdity of it Janeway found her heart swelled.

"Babe you always insist you carry heavy things on your own and when I offer to help you protest." Tom followed her into the Flyer.

"So will we all fit in here?" Devyn asked looking around at the small quarters of the shuttle craft.

"Good thing you're small." Janeway growled and he backed into a small seat in the very back.

"Lieutenant Paris! Let's go!" She yelled.

"Three, two, one, Captain." Tom said as they flew out of the cargo bay towards the Earth like planet. The stars around them blurred and Janeway kept her seat reading the screen like a sacred text.

"We aren't able to enter the atmosphere." She yelled as the ship shook and grew hot.

"We should make it why…" Harry said before he was jostled around and almost fell the floor.

"I will make modifications so our shield can withstand the atmosphere, Captain." Seven said furiously plugging in commands to the computer. "We did not have complications with our previous shuttles, but the Delta Flyer is unique." She was shaking so much that Harry caught her before she fell to the ground completely.

"Boys make sure to have the shields up or we won't make it!" Kathryn yelled.

They flyer was on fire. Janeway, Seven, Tom, and Harry were clutching their seats knowing there wasn't anything they could do to stop the trajectory of their ship for at least four minutes.

The ship was beyond the atmosphere suddenly and the sky was dark, and the ground was sprawling.

"Brace for impact guys!" Tom yelled as he turned the ship in a full downward spiral so the impact would be slowed down and also less destructive. He did it with finesse. The ship turned around until Tom had harnessed the air as a buffer and then settled it down on the planet softly in between tightly knit buildings where their landing point was designated. He was one good pilot.

They all were sweating except for Seven.

"Tom, I will give you a rating of ten for this landing." Seven said laughing.

"Thank you my Borg Queen of Curse Words I have never wanted to hear anything come from your Borg Queen mouth more than that!" He said as the rest of them laughed.

"I will retract my statement Tom Paris if you continue to mock me." She laughed and then remembered their mission.

"Tom, I would like you and Harry to stay relatively close by. Make sure we are always in Comm range and make sure that we are able to be beamed back to the Delta Flyer. I want you to do some investigating in the social night life though." Janeway said.

"You want us to go bar hopping, Captain?" Tom said.

"I want you to engage the locals in political conversation. See what the differing opinions are… and… find anything you can about this Viza bitch." Janeway said winking at the two boys.

"Aye aye Captain." Tom winked back with a devilish grin.

"Oh and try not to get into any trouble boys." She added looking over her shoulder knowing full well that sending Harry and Tom on a mission to a bar was ill advised.

"Lieutenant Kim. Lieutenant Paris." Seven said standing up leaving the ship before looking at the tiny person cowering in the corner. "Ensign Devyn you will assist us as well."

B'Elanna smirked at the boys who were to be left behind from the action. "Later fly boy." She smiled at Tom and although he was slightly bitter, he always seemed to find an arousal at her teasing.

"Seven make sure to…" Harry said suddenly.

"I will Harry. I promise." She nodded and followed the Captain out of the Delta Flyer and once they were far enough away the cloaking devise was activated and they could no longer spot the shuttle unless they knew exactly where it was.

"Kathryn, I think we should enter the city from the southern part." Seven looking at her tri-corder.

"Ensign get over here and show me the lay out of this city." B'Elanna grabbed Devyn's collar rather tightly leading them to the street and they started pointed and explaining things out of earshot of the Captain and Seven.

Janeway turned towards Seven and stopped her in her tracks before preparing her speech.

"Seven of Nine as your Captain this is a direct order." She growled. "If there is any danger and I tell you to return to the Flyer you have to comply. Make sure Devyn and B'Elanna are with you. You have to get back to Tom and Harry." She finished holding Seven's hands closing the gap between them.

"I do not understand, and I will not comply Captain Janeway." Seven said pulling her hands out of Kathryn's grasp. "I will do what it takes to save our family… and if that means leaving you, I will not comply. I cannot. I will not." She started to get angry. "How could you ask something like that, Kathryn?" She pleaded angrily.

"Seven my love I just- "

"Don't use that name." Seven growled. "You do not get the satisfaction of speaking that name when it means you plan to leave me. I will _never_ leave you and I will never comply to this request." Seven ended while towering tall in front of Janeway and her eyes said it all. Kathryn would no get away with this easily.

Janeway breathed in deeply and then reached out for Seven's arms. "It is the duty of a Captain to do what is needed to ensure the safety of her crew. If it comes down to it Seven of Nine, I might need to have you and the others retreat as to find another means of rescuing Chakotay and possibly myself. This is a direct order." Her eyes pleaded for guidance from Seven's beautiful opaque face. "This might not even be the case. Chakotay could be safely in his home unharmed and at that he will find this all amusing hopefully…"

"If I get injured in the process of saving your friend, I have accepted it Captain Janeway." She said so formally. "If I am injured than know that this was my…fate." She finished holding her hands behind her back away from Janeway. "You are not allowed to feel for me. I have made my choice. I have decided that my fate lingers to wherever you go." Seven stated plainly with Janeway.

Janeway pulled Seven in tightly and hugged her before releasing her and saying. "I guess you should be ready to kick some ass then my love."

The away team sauntered down the street to Chakotay's quarters. Devyn had their head bent down looking at the dark sleek black pavement with their hands in their pockets not saying anything nevertheless daring to breath.

"If I remember correctly Chakotay's housing was not far from here." Seven pointed her long fingers in the direction she had gone the day they had interviewed Devyn. "Ensign is this correct?" She looked down at the kid. She was so much taller than them that they were completely shriveled.

Devyn didn't respond right away and Janeway decided to clear the air.

"Okay." She stopped and B'Elanna and Seven also stopped forming a semi-circle around Devyn. "Let us _clear the air_ so to speak." Janeway said. "We do not want you to be continually punished for a mistake that you didn't think would be malice in any way. However, to redeem your trust with us you have to start taking accountability for what it is you have done. Which is withholding information from us and Chakotay-your friend. Being selfish is normal. It happens. You just have to understand when to say sorry and when to move on. This is that moment." She finished and B'Elanna smirked at Seven with each other reveling in the Captains ability to give radiant speeches.

"Yes Captain. You have my complete honesty and loyalty. Thank you for giving me a second chance." They reached out and Janeway took their hand and shook it even though she found it funny.

"Okay then Ensign Devyn lead us to your old house so we can check in our friend." Devyn strode off confidently.

It always amazed Seven at Kathryn's ability to forgive and empathize. She had yet to find that sort of situation where she needed to use such judgment. She then realized she had been using her lover as a shield against them. If she needed any guidance, she immediately ran to Kathryn asking for advice instead of figuring it out on her own. This seemed to be a flaw in her personal development.

B'Elanna and Seven and Janeway made their way behind Ensign Devyn with a pep in their step.

"What a bunch of bad bitches we are right?" B'Elanna said clapping her hands mischievously in front of her.

Janeway laughed loudly putting her arms around B'Elanna and Seven's shoulders. "One might say we are a trio _not to fucked with_ am I right? There should be some epic music playing as we walk towards Chakotay's house. Like in those action movies Tom is always shoving down our throats."

"Hey some of those are very entertaining. And I believe he calls it the slow-motion walk." B'Elanna started to walk slowly flipping her hair around her face.

"I'm afraid I have nothing to contribute to this conversation, but I am finding it highly amusing." Seven said.

"You've listened to music right, Seven? What songs have you listened to. Loud rock music ones." B'Elanna asked briskly stepping in front of Seven starting to walk backwards. Seven found it amusing and it opened a new type of emotion she hadn't ever felt before.

"Seven has yet to find a song that suits us as a newfound couple, so I am not sure she has delved into the realm of Earth's most famous musicians." Janeway said putting her arm around Seven's waist in a teasing way.

"I cannot say I fully appreciate the inclinations of either of your comments." Seven smirked at both of them. "And Kathryn despite your previous comment I have done more research on Earths musical library more than you think. This loud string ensembled groups have always been famous on Earth however I have yet to… pick one… I guess." Seven ended shuffling out of Janeway's teasing embrace and B'Elanna turned around and resumed her pace alongside both of them.

"Oh!" Seven said suddenly causing both of the women to startle.

"What?" Janeway said grabbing her arm.

"I have found the correct wording for the emotion I have been experiencing since starting our walk towards Ensign Devyn's old housing."

B'Elanna frowned and raised her eyebrows cocking her head to one side. "That wasn't what I expected. So what is this emotion?"

"I'm not sure how to explain it accurately. The thought seems to have already left my mind." Seven shook her head frustrated. "I am not enjoying many aspects of this human body."

"Welcome to the club!" B'Elanna said.

They three women followed Devyn for a few more steps before they all stopped outside the same building Seven recognized from the interview.

"This is the place, Captain." Devyn looked shyly through the window. "Looks like there are some lights on so that's a good sign.

"Let's hope we aren't interrupting any of his plans." Kathryn raised her eyebrow.

B'Elanna however had zero patience and started pounding on the door three times and then loudly saying, "Chakotay are you in there it's us." Like nothing had ever happened and that they were just simply on a long vacation and were now back.

"Lieutenant!" Janeway approached slightly laughing but then looked at the others and pounded on the door again. "Chakotay it's Kathryn open up this door now." She pounded the door again with three loud raps.

Nothing.

They glanced at one another and B'Elanna tried the doorknob and it was locked. She became instantly frustrated and before anyone could decided what to do next, she heaved her shoulder into the frame and broke the door open with a mighty Klingon grunt.

Devyn looked thoroughly disturbed at this and they might have suddenly realized that they were not in the presence of three seemingly normal women. They were frightened but also exhilarated. _What an adventure so far_! Devyn thought.

"That was a very efficient way Lieutenant Torres thank you…. if I would have done it the entire structure might have collapsed." Seven joked and the borg and the Klingon laughed together as Janeway entered the room and then her stomach dropped. Something had gone wrong.

"Stop!" She halted them all.

The room had seen distress. Dinner was on the table cold, there was blood on the floor, and several of the items from shelves and the mantel were on the floor.

"A distinct sign of a struggle." Seven bend down and held her tri-corder up to the ground. "I am reading traces of a species I am unfamiliar with, Captain." She stood up moving around the room intently.

B'Elanna stood solidly in the doorway capturing the room in her eyes while maintaining her anger.

"I think we might have just missed him, and I think it's safe to say he is in need of our assistance." Kathryn said pressing her Comm badge.

"_Janeway to Paris."_

It took longer than they all wanted until a couple minutes later.

"_My apologies Captain I had to find a quiet place to respond. Paris here."_

"_We are at Chakotay's quarters and there is a significant sign of struggle. We are to assume he isn't safe. Have you found a suitable establishment?" She asked._

"_Yes Captain. Harry and I have both been interacting with a group here who are feeling much like Ensign Devyn. Trapped. We tried to pry but were uh…told off." Tom said and you could hear the shame in his voice. _

"_Ok. We are all meeting back at the Delta Flyer for the second plan. Janeway out." _

She turned on her heels and left the room with B'Elanna, Seven, and Devyn closely behind.

The emotions Seven was feeling on their walk there were astoundingly different than the walk back to the shuttlecraft. She could feel the tension in each of her friend's steps. She could feel the rapid beating of B'Elanna's heart and also feel her chest swell and lower with deep breaths. She could physically feel the aura of her anger and it was latching onto herself and to Janeway. It was a deep crimson. This was the first time she was seeing an emotion visually around an individual and as much as she wanted to tell Kathryn about it, but she knew it wasn't the time.

They rounded the alley where the Delta Flyer was stealthily hidden and saw Harry and Tom leaning against the wall.

"Harry! What are you doing?" Janeway said furrowing her eyebrows in shock.

"I told you she wouldn't like it." Tom said folding his lips in.

"I haven't had one if forever and I bummed a couple from the person we were talking to. It's my favorite. Menthol…" He took another drag off of the cigarette. "And I'm slightly anxious since I knew that Chakotay would be in danger but a part of me wanted to think he was happy." Harry continued to smoke as all of them stared at him open mouthed like seeing their little sibling sneaking alcohol at the family gatherings.

"Well, in that case let me have one and we can devise our new strategy." Janeway held out her hand and Harry handed him a spare he had tucked behind his ear.

"Kathryn Janeway, I have never seen you perform this bizarre act." Seven looked at her in disbelief. "It is extremely dangerous and can cause..." Before she could finish her sentence Janeway looked at her lighting the end of it.

"My dear Seven this is an aspect of humanity you can either take or leave but let us be." She smirked despite the circumstances and Seven suddenly had a vision of Kathryn smoking seductively wearing lingerie and Seven then added it to a list of things she wanted to experience with her partner.

"Okay!" She said pulling out the tricorder from her bag holding it in the middle of the circle where herself, Seven, B'Elanna, Tom, Harry, and Devyn stood around. It projected a crude map of the city and Janeway looked at Devyn directly. "Ensign where is this building you were brought."

They looked at the map focusing hard. "I can't be sure, Captain."

"I'm not asking you where this building in I am demanding you show us there. You are a member of Voyager. Tell us about the events that led you to being taken here. What did you see, smell, hear, where were you at and how long do you think it took before you arrived?"

This was a lot of information for Devyn to take in, but they thought silently and was glad of the patience of the group around them because it was highly intimidating.

"Okay. I was walking home from a date that had gone horribly and okay yeah someone was following me. I'm sorry it's all blurry because I'm pretty sure they gave me something to not remember the night. But okay I was walking along and this person…. they had…. Lots of fingers as odd as that sounds. I mean I had large grip marks on my arms the next morning. Nine." Devyn closed their eyes focusing on retrieving the memory. "I was…ugh… I'm sorry okay okay okay…. I think I was brought…okay wait the van was facing east! So when I got in the van it didn't turn around it kept going East and it took maybe like…twenty minutes?" They finished barely opening one eye to stare at all of them. "I know this isn't really good information"-

"No Ensign Devyn this is useful. If you can tell us what part of town you were at when you were abducted, then we can start our mission from that point." Seven said. "Do you know how to get there from here?" She asked while adding, "How much longer until daylight? I know the hours on this planet are longer."

"We have forty-two-hour daylight hours and forty-two nighttime hours." They said.

"Wow that's horrible!" Harry said.

"So do you stay awake for two days?" Tom said.

"I guess?" Devyn said confused.

"Gentlemen this person's circadian rhythm seems to be different than ours, but this is not relevant. Ensign Devyn how much longer until the sunrise on this planet?" Seven said.

_She's so good at getting to the point._ Janeway thought suddenly letting her mind drift to places that were inappropriate for this current situation.

"We have probably sixteen hours. That's why there is still so many of us out and about. I guess it's like mid afternoon for you guys." They said.

"Great. Does the darkness give us an advantage at all?" Janeway asked them.

"Doesn't it give all of us an advantage?" Devyn said getting a 'hmm' reaction from them all.

"This is all irrelevant!" Seven raised her voice which was something she wasn't used to doing. "Ensign Devyn please direct us to where you were last at before being abducted."

"Yes Seven of Nine." They said.

…0…

Chakotay had found a small dead-end alley that was next to the building he had been confined to. He waited there for hours until the suns had started to go down into evening. He made a mental note to remember the hours of this planet are severely different from Earth despite all of their similarities. His stomach was panging with hunger and his mouth was so dry he could barely take a breath without it hurting his throat. _Okay where to now._

He had been waiting for the cover of nighttime before attempting to escape the penitentiary fully. He had only made it outside the walls, whereas, he still had a large obstacle laid before him in the form of many of those nine fingered bastards and a large fence that seemed to glow which wasn't necessarily a good sign.

Normally he would be expecting his crew to come save him, but this was not the case. It was just him. It was an idea he was having a hard time wrapping his mind around.

Taking a deep breath he crouched his way around the corner and slinked to the next hiding point behind some large concrete cylinders. _What is this place? _

He was about to sneak around to the front side of the building when he saw a group of guards run out from a door nearby. He instantly knew they had found the carnage he had left in his wake and then he heard _her._

"What do I even have you idiots around for WHERE IS HE?" She yelled loudly and Chakotay could hear her large heels hit the pavement loudly towards the doors. "He can't get out of here without being seen and if he does escape, I'll chop off one of your extra fucking fingers, got it?" She yelled at the group of guards who instinctively clenched their extra digits inwards.

Chakotay waited for along time before even raising his head over and checking to see if it was safe to keep going until-

"I can't believe you thought you could just run off without saying goodbye to me this has been a terrible date." Viza spoke from behind him.

He rose slowly turning around with nothing but disdain on his face.

"Don't even try anything because there is no leaving this place. Because you are too important. You know too much about what I want!" She approached him and he recoiled.

"I am not telling you anything you vile devil." He spat at her feet. A gesture he would never have considered doing until he met this woman. Several heavily armed guards approached him from behind and grabbed him tightly. He didn't resist. He couldn't. He inwardly felt so sad that he wasn't aboard Voyager. He imagined all of his family smiling and going about their duties and them all in the mess hall for dinner and wondering if the food Neelix had prepared was edible or not. He closed his eyes imaging his father and the forest and the quests he had been channeled into and the beginning of his journey aboard Voyager with Kathryn. Becoming close with the rest of the crew. Falling in love. Falling out of love. The extreme situations they were all put in to only come out alive and fired up ready for more. What a family. Why did he leave.

"Bring him to my office." She said and they dragged him along. He made his body dead weight to make their efforts harder, but it had no effect. This species was strong.

Before they entered the compound, they tied his wrists and put a strip of thick cloth over his eyes. He was bound and blind.

All he could do was use the senses he had left. It smelled unlike the part of the prison he was put in before. Not musty or damp. This smelled like a garage. Grease and gasoline and welding. As he consumed these scents, he was reminded that this planet was much like Earth but in the 21st century. Where fossil fuels were still used in abundance. Although, he couldn't recall any other information about that era. He knew that the history of Earth was messy and bloody, but was this during an era he was currently in? He couldn't be sure that this planet was even the same as his Earth. They could be biologically the same, but still have societal differences.

Suddenly he was thrown into a hard chair and his blindfold was pulled off. He was in an office of some sorts and the chair he was thrown into was made of crude broken leather. He blinked rapidly adjusting his eyes to the harsh lights that flickered slightly above him. _This reminds me of some old cop show Tom showed me once_ he thought randomly in the midst of this terrible situation.

"Okay I'm just going to get to the point." Viza said rounding the desk and sitting down she pulled out a large bottle of red wine which surprised Chakotay and also reminded him vividly of Kathryn Janeway. Except she would never drink wine. Whiskey and dark beer only.

"I need someone that is on that ship of yours that left that also has someone I used to own. I know they have _left you behind,_ but you know where they are headed. We can take a ship of our own and follow them. You will pretend to need a member of your crew to come assist us and we will leave quickly back here like the tricky little people we are." She snickered and uncorked the bottle taking a long swig straight from the stem and then offered the bottle to Chakotay.

"No thank you." He said shaking his head in disbelief. "Should I even ask which member you are after?" He knew though. The man he had strangled had strongly suggested that it was Seven of Nine. He couldn't ever hand her over. Despite Seven stealing Kathryn from him, he loved Seven as one of his family. His family aboard Voyager where he should be instead of here.

"Oh come on Chakotay let's be honest. You never liked her in the first place. Please tell me you didn't think having a BORG on your ship would be okay. Who thought of that? Was it your asinine Captain? Nope. I know it was. She's a special one. I have done my own _research on her_." Viza pulled two glasses out from her desk drawer that reminded Chakotay hauntingly of his Kathryn again. "So here it goes. I want that borg of yours. She is unique and if we can use her technology, we are able to conform every single stupid, gross, and perverted asshole on this planet to be normal. She won't even be herself so it's not like she is acting on her own see? We plan on making her a full Borg again. One that is useful." She finished handing a glass once again to Chakotay who took it and held onto it taking in what it was she was after.

"So you are saying you want to assimilate this planet into something like the Borg have done with countless other species?" He said looking directly into his glass of red wine. "You want to make everyone the same?"

She leaned back in her chair with her own glass of wine. "I don't want everyone to be the same. I want them to be the right kind of same. It is unnatural for our planet to have…" She turned her lips out and acted like she might gag. "It's not right. For people to be so blatant with their vile and heretic values. We have to get everyone on the right side not the wrong side and I'm afraid if I don't do it now the planet will be overgrown with atheists. We can program your blonde Borg so she can carry out this for us. She can use the hostages we don't feel should even be integrated back into our society and turn them into the same type of Borg we plan on making her. Get it? We use her destructive past. She is so broken anyway right Commander. How can someone even come back from that." She took a long sip from her drink and then Chakotay knew what was going on fully.

"You're a bigot and an asshole." He stood up pushing the chair he was sitting on behind on him, so it screeched loudly. "So what do you plan on doing with Seven after that then? Forcing her to make them Borg? Because it will not work. She will never do that. You're out of your mind. How many people are here? You're chaining up INNOCENT people for just BEING." He was now leaning into her desk both hands on the edge yelling. Despite his strong words Viza only seemed intrigued by it. "You are a monster and I will not help you. You can starve me or kill me or torture me. I will never lead you to Voyager." He sat down and then gulped down the red bitter liquid in one swipe. "So you can go fuck yourself." He cursed at her.

"Alright. Take him back to a cell and come on, please this time make sure he doesn't get out." She rolled her eyes and left the room waving at the guards outside the doors. "Looks like we have to use him as bait after all."

…..0….

Devyn had told the group which direction to go and all of them strode off quickly and quietly. Seven had absentmindedly grabbed Kathryn's hand. She noticed it was sweating and Kathryn was breathing heavily. She slowed them down, so the group was a few paces in front of them. B'Ellana turned around and Seven nodded at her so they understood that this was to be between her and the Captain.

"Kathryn Janeway you aren't well."

"I am fine." She said defiantly opening her eyes wide and looking at Seven.

"You heart is racing, and you are sweating. This indicates distress."

"I am upset that I let this happen. This is once again something that is my fault. I could have done more research and I could have denied Chakotay's request. I could have…" She trailed off not wanting to say the next thing she thought of but Seven could tell she was holding back.

"Finish what you were saying Captain." Seven didn't normally sound so angry but she did just now. Her hold on Kathryn's love seemed to be in jeopardy she wasn't sure how to handle the sudden rejection that she had always feared. How could Kathryn love someone like her. A Borg.

"I could have reciprocated his love and he would be safe, but I couldn't do that Seven. I couldn't and I can't live a lie but that doesn't make it any easier to confront." Janeway said low and close to Seven's face looking into her eyes deeply. "I have never loved anyone more than I love you. In fact my love for you transcends time and space. It is an anomaly. It hits me directly every morning I see you next to me and I can't imagine living out my life without you." She added seeing the concern on Seven's face.

"I understand your distress. I apologize for my rash jealously. It is unfair in this situation." Seven looked slightly embarrassed.

"It is natural. You think I don't get jealous? I get jealous every time you smile at someone other than myself." Janeway inched closer to her face kissing her neck softly while eyeing the group that were close to being out of sight, but she could still see B'Elanna glancing over her shoulder.

"We need to move on." Janeway said putting her hands directly on Seven's hips and moved her fingers down her backside while kissing Seven's ear moving over to her face.

"You are saying we need to rejoin the group while arousing me. It is very unfair of you." Seven said pushing Janeway against the building behind them and kissed her deeply pressing her hands all over the front of her body before tearing herself away from her.

"We have a mission that we are blatantly disregarding. Chakotay needs our assistance." Seven pulled her body off of Janeway just as she had started to grope onto Seven. Abruptly ending their interaction leaving her wanting more. A trick she had read about.

"Indeed." Kathryn started to walk towards the group while feeling the damp arousal in between her legs and thought that it was absolutely insane that she could feel such an emotion at such a pivotal moment in this mission.

B'Elanna stood there in front of them with her arms crossed and her foot tapping, and her eyebrows raised. "Ya'll done?" She said smiling slightly.

"I am so sorry Lieutenant." Janeway said genuinely feeling bashful.

"Remember when you got on mine and Tom's asses for making out in Engineering? This is much worse." She shot a glanced up and down and smirked while catching up with the boys who were standing around Devyn.

"Ensign Devyn is this the exact location you were abducted from?" Seven asked.

"I think so. I remember that blue and green light that was behind me and I think that was the same bench that was next to the van." They said confidently.

"So you are saying that we should be walking in this direction as to arrive at the penitentiary that you were held at?_' _Seven started walking down the street quickly away from the Captain.

"Yes Seven of Nine." Devyn said following her.

After about fifteen minutes of straight silence Tom stopped. "Captain I can see something." He pulled out his tri corder and held it up. "There is a building straight ahead, but it must have something to conceal it from the naked eye." He looked at them all. "I would bet my left…"

"Yes Tom I'm sure that is where Chakotay is being held at." Captain Janeway stopped him from finishing his crude sentence by holding up a hand. "So where should we start." She looked around at all of them.

"Captain I think there might be a way in towards the Eastern side of the perimeter. I can..." Harry said while B'Elanna cut him off.

"Captain let me go in first. Let's be honest I am the strongest out of the group so I can overpower most of these _nine fingered_ aliens, as gross as that sounds…" She added looking around at all of them.

"Lieutenant I would like to assist you. As we are_ both_ the strongest out of the group, I think that together we would be more likely to find Chakotay while resisting detection or arrest." Seven didn't look at Kathryn or any of them and started to walk towards B'Elanna.

"Seven of Nine and Lieutenant Torres." Captain Janeway said in a loud whisper. "You both need to cool it so we can_ all _devise a plan- together." She ended gesturing for them all the move to the dark alley that was next to several trash bins. "I would like to also remind you that I am the Captain, and you are to obey the orders I give to you." She landed her brazing stare onto Seven willing her to remember her request she had told her from earlier. To leave her behind if necessary and assist the rest of the away team back to Voyager.

"Yes, you both are the strongest out of all of us, but I would like us to not confine our strongest together. We need to have two teams. B'Elanna I think you have the most control over our newest addition to the team. You and Tom and Devyn will go through the weakest point of the barrier. Make sure we can still be in contact once you are on the other side. If not, come back and we will devise another plan. If we are able to stay in contact proceed and Harry Seven and myself will follow. Your team will find an entrance inside and my team will conduct a parameter check." The Captain gave her orders.

"Yes Captain." They all said.

"Okay. Team one go ahead and don't get seen. We will be awaiting your transmission." She said nodding for them to go through the barrier.

"Captain what is our plan for getting Chakotay out of there? If he is even in there?" Harry asked quietly.

"Our plan is not just for the Commander but for the other individuals that are being held here." She was crouching down waiting for a transmission from Tom or B'Elanna. "This isn't just a rescue mission for our friend it is for everyone in there. We can't just leave them for torment and torture." She looked at her tri-corder pulling it out of the small leather bag she had around her shoulder. "Is that understood?" She look at both Harry and Seven.

"Yes Captain." They said in unison.

The silence was loud and almost unbearable. They waited for what seemed hours before Janeway's comm badge clicked.

"_Torres to Janeway." _

They all jumped slightly in relief.

"_This is Janeway go ahead."_

"_We are through and communications seem to be operable."_

"_Understood. Continue to find a way into the building and we will secure the perimeter."_

"_Yes Captain…See you later."_ B'Elanna ended and the comm went silent.

"Okay this is our cue let's go." Janeway said standing up before them and leading them to the point where the first team had found.

It was about a hundred feet to the side of the field and it wasn't until they were close enough that they could even see the fence that seemed to glow slightly, but also saw a very small tear at the bottom that could permit entrance.

"This must be it. I'll go first." Janeway was always the first. She always insisted it was her first. Seven scoffed thinking of how stupid she was with her own life but also admired it immensely.

Kathryn Janeway slipped through the slit that was cut in the fence and then ushered them both while crouching down low.

They all made it through and then followed the edge of the fence noting that there were distinct marks in the grass where the other team had trudged off.

"Captain we need to cover out tracks." Harry said looking at the footprints that were left behind in the damp grass.

"What do you have in mind Lieutenant?" She asked slightly out of breath.

"Let's take the same path of the footprints from Tom and B'Elanna and Devyn. That way they think we all went in the same direction."

"Your reasoning is sound but if we follow their footprints closely, they won't know how many of us are infiltrating their compound." Seven started to step gingerly in the same footprints that the previous team had left, and the rest followed her until they were all on the concrete path that was wrapped around the large building that resembled something like a hanger of some sort.

Janeway could make out Seven's bright blonde hair in the deep dark and suddenly felt fearful for her life.

"Seven." She whispered as her and Harry took her side near the side of a pile of carboard boxes. "Your hair is too lovely to be seen. We need to conceal your identity- here." Janeway pulled a soft hat out of her bag handing it to her. "Put this on and push your hair up inside of it." She handed it to her but Seven seemed confused by these orders.

"Why would my identity be of importance?" She asked holding the beanie.

"Because Seven you stand out." Harry said plucking the hat out of her hand and putting it on her head as Kathryn and him started to stuff her think blond hairs under it, so he covered her head completely.

"There! You are no longer beautiful." He said smirking.

"Is this what you both believe will be of safety for our mission?" She asked feeling the warm hat over her head and pushing stray strands of blonde hair up into it.

"Yes." They both answered.

"Very well then. Am I able to proceed with you both on our mission to save Chakotay?" She slapped her hands on her knees feeling absurd.

Kathryn couldn't help but find how attractive she was even when she had a tight cotton hat over her beautiful blonde strands.

Harry gulped too.

"Yeah let's go." He said looking around the cover they had found and led the two women to another alleyway that led into the building slightly. He held up his tri-corder and observed the readings. "I think…" He put the tri-corder on his belt and put his hands up in the air and grasped onto a ladder pulling it down loudly."

They all stood silent for a minute making sure no one was going to come bursting around the corner.

Janeway was the first and pushed Harry out of the way and started to quickly climb the latter. Harry followed her and Seven looked around silently before following him.

They reached the top of a balcony that was at the edge of a room. Seven pulled the ladder as quietly as she could back up.

"I don't see any life forms inside this room." Janeway pulled the slider door open rather loudly. She pushed it open fully and they all filtered inside and she shut it make sure to not slam it.

"Let's look around and see if we can find some information. Spread out…" She went off into the kitchen area and Seven went to the living room, but Kathryn had grabbed her hand suddenly and they locked eyes in that way that lovers do when they fear they won't see them again. Seven bent down and kissed her hand and then gently let go walking towards a room opposite of the kitchen. Harry had already made his way into the living room illuminating it with his flashlight that was attached to his wrist.

"Captain." He said whispering gesturing her over to the table that was in front of a sofa. "Read this." He handed her an envelope. She grabbed it reading it rapidly. Eyes flashing suddenly looking for Seven.

"Seven of Nine here now." She said louder than she should have. Seven ran out of the room over to them both.

"What is it Captain?" She furrowed her eyebrows going to grab the paper that Janeway was holding until Kathryn pulled it away and folded it into her bag. "You need to stay with us. We all need to stay together." She looked at her family fearfully. "We need to leave this room. I'll go first." She walked towards the door looking back at them before slowly pulling it open.

The hallway was empty and cold. There was no carpet it was concrete and Captain Janeway had a surge of anger and she boldly stepped into the hallway to the left and started running until she found an elevator.

The two following her caught up slightly confused.

"Captain I think we should go the other way- that's the direction that Tom and B'Ellana entered. Aren't we supposed to make sure the _perimeter is safe?_" He got angry.

"Ensign Kim I will ask this only once do not ever voice your disagreement with my decisions is that clear?" She got in his face.

Seven found this odd and pulled Harry away from the Captain confused.

"Why are you being hostile Kathryn Janeway?" She asked standing next to Harry.

Kathryn looked at them both and closed her eyes tearing up but holding it together.

"I'm so sorry Harry. You are right. You are right let's go this way." She pointed to the other end of the hallway.

They made their way down the hallway looking around at all times making sure nobody was lurking nearby to see them.

Seven looked at Kathryn gauging her emotions. Her anxiety had elevated immensely.

"Kathryn what is" She started before Janeway cut her off.

"Nothing and you are to stay by my side at all times is that clear?" She growled grabbing Seven's hand harshly following Harry to the end of the hallway where another elevator was facing the same direction as the previous one.

"Ok Captain this is the way we should go down. If I were holding hostages, I would keep them at the bottom right?" He asked glancing down at the tightly woven fingers of Seven and Kathryn knowing that that letter had said something scary. It was addressed to Viza and he now regretted not reading it before handing it to the Captain.

Kathryn pulled Seven along harshly waving the elevator doors open and they all stepped inside as Harry pressed the button that had a large G marked upon it. They stood there silently, and Harry couldn't help but lock eyes with Seven as they both had a confused and worried look on their faces.

"Captain you need to share with us what you read." Seven ripped her hand away from Kathryn's. "It is unfair to lie to us."

"Captain if we are going to go into this thing together, we need to all be honest so what the hell was in that letter I handed to you?" He pleaded before stepping forward and halting the elevator manually and it stopped abruptly causing them all to have that stomach dropping feeling.

"Fine." The captain pulled her arms around her midriff thoughtfully and decided how to word the letter in the quickest way without alerting them to the immediate danger they were all possibly in. "The letter stated that we are in danger and we need to find the Commander quickly so we can get the hell out of here." She pressed the button that caused the elevator to resume its downward trajectory.

"That was a quick uninformative answer, Kathryn Janeway and I'm sure Harry Kim agrees with me." Seven leaned back into the wall of the elevator as it stopped slowly on the bottom floor. "Why has the lift stopped before we reached the bottom?"

The three of them peered out conspicuously finding nobody in sight which gave Janeway an odd eerily familiar feeling in her belly.

"This way." She whispered and they filtered into another room until a guard stood in front of them and Janeway instantly shot him with her phaser.

Harry spun around and held off another guard who managed to disarm him quickly but Seven forcefully pushed him off and shot him straight in the chest as another two men ambushed them. They ran out the door trying to gain access to the place they had entered from.

"Harry get Seven out!" Janeway yelled fighting off a large person who grabbed her by her neck and threw her on the ground.

This enraged Seven.

"GET OFF OF HER!" She easily pulled the guard that was trying to over come her like flipping off a jacket and ran towards the one assaulting Kathryn.

She ran her fist directly into his face causing him to actually catapult off and land loudly on his back on the hard-concrete floor. She pulled him up by his collar and lifted his feet of the ground with rage.

"Seven! Let's go!" Harry yelled pulling the Captain up as the other guards had been brought down by their meager efforts but would soon regain their strength, but Seven stayed glaring at the man she was still holding above the floor.

"He deserves to be punished!" And with that she threw him forcefully onto the ground and stepped on his throat causing him to wrap all of his fingers around her shoes with no success. She pressed her foot deeper into his neck and his face turned purple and he started to rapidly beg for mercy. She had none.

"Seven!" Kathryn had a hard time yelling as her voice had been sedated by the assailant that had tried choking her to death. "Seven!" She rasped again.

Seven couldn't hear them. She pressed her foot so hard into the man's neck he stopped moving completely and only when she was certain he wouldn't move again Seven pulled her foot off of him. Her eyes were wild with rage and she looked up at Harry and Janeway breathing deeply.

Kathryn walked forward quickly but gently grabbing her hand.

"We need to move." She whispered holding her throat that was starting to have markings of fingers. Nine fingers. "Sweetie let's go please."

Harry grabbed them both and started to lead them to the other side of the large expansive portion of this building they were in. It was cold and it smelled like motor oil.

Kathryn held onto Seven's hand so hard she knew it might be hurting her, but at the same moment she also held out her hand and found Harry's and grabbed it equally as forcefully. He looked slightly surprised at this but also squeeze tightly. He knew the situation they were in and he knew it was not good.

They needed to find Chakotay soon. And they needed to find Tom, B'Elanna, and Devyn as well.

…0…

"Tom look." Devyn said quietly pointing towards a corridor. "This is the same cell place I was kept. I am remembering more the deeper we go." They said shivering.

"Okay so this is the right direction then." He looked at B'Elanna.

She stepped ahead of both of them with long strides for her short body and she started looking into each doors window that was small and eye level. She couldn't see anyone in them and kept moving door to door until…

"Anyone please…"

B'Elanna and Tom raced forward reaching the door that the voice had come from.

She looked in through the small opening that was on the side of the door.

"CHAKOTAY!" She yelled loudly as it echoed.

She could see him slumped on the floor and he lifted his body up slowly in a daze.

"Lanna?" He whispered.

"Yes it's me we are here to help you." She urged pulling on the slide that opened the door. "We will get you out of here are you okay? Of course you aren't. We are here." She started to get angry and before Tom could even settle her down, she slammed the knob to the side with a crunching and vociferous growl. She had broken the handle off, but the door seemed to still be shut.

"Chakotay can you push on this at all?" She asked not hearing an immediate answer she asked again. "Chakotay! We are here! Can you force this door open at all?" She squinted into the tiny opening trying to see him.

"Yes…let me try." He sounded defeated but also rallying.

"That's my boy now get the fuck up and help me open this door." She urged him on.

Devyn and Tom were at her sides glancing up and down the hallway apprehensive about someone turning the corner and finding them.

"Devyn do you have any training in hand to hand combat?" Tom asked

"I only know how to fight off whatever is hurting me. No formal training. I can fight." They said confidently.

"That's good because we will need it." And at that Tom threw him a phaser. "Make sure the controls are set for kill." He looked at him and Devyn seemed disturbed at this.

"Lieutenant Paris I don't think…"

"Set it for kill and that's an order, okay?" Tom finished doing the same with his own weapon. "The Captain would disagree, but I am in charge of this group now and I say kill who ever tries to apprehend our rescue mission." He started moving towards the end of the hallway and gestured that Devyn did the same.

"Chakotay on the count of three you push, and I'll pull on this door. We can open it up I can feel it budging." B'Elanna said.

Chakotay seemed to regain his senses.

"Why are you all here? You shouldn't be here. Leave me! Get out of here now!" He yelled and it echoed.

"Quiet!" B'Elenna said hushing him. "We are already here so let's do this. Push and I'll pull. Just like we always have." She gripped the door's edges waiting for Chakotay's hands to press on the other side of the door.

She felt it moving and pulled hard and with a loud grunt Chakotay pushed with all he had, and the door folded forward enough for him to climb over the top.

He stood outside the cell looking at them.

"Why are you here? Let me know you are real." He pleaded in a very scared way that none of them were accustomed to.

"We are here to save you Chakotay and we are real, and we need to meet up with the Captain now!" Tom grabbed his arms and pulled him in the direction of the elevator that was directly West of them as a guard came around the corner.

"HEY!" They yelled but before it could say anything else Devyn shot them straight in the chest and they moved or spoke no more.

"Good job Devyn congrats on your first kill." Tom said patting him on the back and they all traipsed over the body towards the end of the hall. "We need to find the Captain and the others."

"What is your plan then Lieutenant?" Chakotay asked.

"We are making it up as we go." Tom said as if this was the only option they had.

"Who is with the Captain?" Chakotay grabbed his arm and stopped him roughly. "Who else is here on this mission?"

Tom shrugged Chakotay's grip off of him before answering. "Captain Janeway is with Seven of Nine and Harry. They were supposed to be securing our exit."

Chakotay put his hand over his mouth and then started to run towards the exit and they all ran too not knowing what was happening in his mind.

"Chakotay why are we running we need to be discreet!" B'Elanna said trying to stop him from his pace.

"You don't understand. Viza doesn't know you are here but she planned on using me as bait to get Seven. She wants to revert her to a Borg and use her as a sort of…weapon. She wants Seven. That's why they got me. They were going to lure you here. But here you are! Why are you here anyway?" Chakotay looked at Devyn first. "Did you know about her Ensign?" He approached Devyn like the others had. Accusingly.

"Commander I did not know Viza would get you. I lied to you though I know that I wasn't honest and I'm so sorry. I have already apologized to the Captain. I didn't think you would get… taken here." They finished looking just as ashamed as they had the first time they admitted to their wrongs in the meeting with the senior staff.

"And Ensign Devyn has done an extraordinary effort in helping us find out where you are at. It is in the past and if you still want to throttle him let us all wait until we are back on Voyager and gather around a boxing ring." Tom said waving his hand in front of the elevator. "Why isn't this opening." He looked around awaiting the arrival of another large guard.

Chakotay wasn't fully himself and B'Elanna noticed. He was frightened and held his arms around his chest blinking rapidly and whispering inaudible words.

"Chakotay…I'm here. We are all here. It's going to be okay." She lowered her voice and placed her hand on his lower back pulling him into a tight hug. "It's going to be okay." She soothed him and he cried.

"Do you…do you know where the Captain was supposed to meet you?" He said shivering.

"No. Like I said we are making it up as we go." Tom started to lead them towards the other end of the hallway towards a staircase. "Let's go down here come one." He held the door open shuffling them all in before glancing around one last time and shut the door behind him. There was a lock on the inside of the doorway, and he made sure to click it shut before following them, but he bumped into the back of Devyn as they all stood silently at Janeway, Seven, and Harry.

Running towards one another up the stair well they showed their affections silently. Janeway approached Chakotay and handed the weapon she was holding off to Seven. She put her hands around his sharp jawline.

"My dear friend what have they done to you?" She pulled his arms out of the rigid cross around his body and placed them around hers. "It's okay. We are getting you out of here."

The crew watched smiling while also being aware of their surroundings. They weren't out of the woods yet.

Seven watched sadly and she felt that green monster of jealousy rise up in her chest and had to look at the ground instead of their interactions. She knew that this emotion was strong-jealousy- and she hasn't enjoyed it one bit. Kathryn was hers- and she has made it very clear many times that her feelings for Chakotay are nothing like her feelings for her.

Harry watched as Seven focused on the floor fidgeting with the large guns she was holding like it were some random items on the shelf of a store. He approached her and placed his hand on her shoulder giving her a reassuring look.

"They want Seven Kathryn we have to get her out of here." Chakotay suddenly said to them all watching their shocked faces turn to one another.

"I know. I read it." And Kathryn pulled out the folded envelope from her bag handing it to B'Ellana. "They want to make you a weapon." She looked directly at Seven who didn't seem as perturbed about this as much as they all were.

"I am not surprised. This wouldn't be the first time a group of power-hungry individuals have wanted to procure me as their own personal weapon." And in a very un-seven-like way she held the two large weapons up threatening, "But I'd like to see them try." And this gathered a surge of pride in all of them who wore smug looks on their faces and a few chuckles.

_That's my girl._ Janeway thought.

"Okay let's move." She led the way down the stairwell hearing all of them patter behind her. B'Ellana was holding Chakotay up slightly and Seven had the rear of the group with the two guns ready to be fired and Janeway couldn't help but get a surge of arousal at just looking at this magnificent woman.

They found the bottom after what seemed like several stories and Kathryn opened the door slightly peering out into the night. "Looks like we are outside. I'll go first. Let's take the same path we used to get in- once we are back at the flyer, we can devise a plan to liberate the rest of the prisoners. This might take more" And she was cut off as a large guard plowed into her knocking her on her back and she felt the wind leave her lungs barely being able to breath.

It was chaos. She could see Seven fighting strongly with her and B'Ellana back to back helping the rest of them. Seven had fell and rendered her weapons around at the enemy and fired rapidly causing her crew to crouch behind her. She kept firing and rose up from the ground slamming one of the weapons in her hand at the mans face knocking him unconscious and her blonde locks flew around her face as she grunted and punched the assailants along with B'Ellana. Chakotay was waiting at the edge of the lawn for his moment to jump in. He ran towards an assailant that was pointing a weapon at Seven and pulled them to the ground and ripped the weapon from their hands and slammed it into their knees screeching.

Tom had managed to rip Harry out of the grasps of one of the guards and then shot him straight in the head and he flopped to the ground to a pile of limbs and legs in positions they would never normally move to. Devyn was pressed up against the wall trying to muster up the courage to approach the brawl until they yelled loudly and grabbed onto the neck of a large foe trying to get back to the Captain. Devyn clutched the crook of his arm around his neck screaming and holding tightly until the large man wend down to his knees trying to swat Devyn off his back like a mosquito. It didn't work. He fell forward and Devyn leapt off of his back breathing heavily and shaking.

"Good job on your second kill, kid." Tom said then nodded towards his belt, "But you can also just shoot them if you don't want to show off."

Harry then looked at his best friend and they entered the folds again making their way towards Janeway.

"Harry and Tom get Chakotay out of here and grab Seven THAT'S AN ORDER!" She yelled standing up bracing herself for the impact of another goon running like a linebacker at her. Harry and Tom managed to alter his course and then shot him down and he fell staggering slightly against the wall slumping lifelessly.

Seven was roaring with each blow and fire at an enemy. Her blue eyes were wide with anger and when she saw someone trying to attack any of them, she reached forward with her long arms and pushed them back so forcefully they landed with a bone crunchingly painful noise. B'Ellana was also using her aggressive Klingon heritage as she ran up on her next prey screaming a slew of words before pushing her hands over the mans face and pressing her thumbs directly into his eye sockets before letting up and watching them be temporarily blinded before shooting them abruptly.

"SEVEN GO!" Janeway ran at her pulling the weapons from Seven's hands and shoving both of the women towards the grass as four more guards filtered out through a door close by. Captain Janeway's eyes widened fearfully urging Seven and B'Ellana to quicken their pace towards the boys.

They were all running across the lawn with Janeway in the back making sure the rest of them were gathering themselves through the small hole in the fence. She could see several shadowy shapes coming after them in the grass, so she turned around and fired rapidly towards the building and saw the shadows crouch and slow down.

"KATHRYN YOU MUST FOLLOW US!" Seven was yelling and the fear in her voice sent goosebumps up and down all of their arms. "YOU CANNOT LEAVE ME!" She started to go back through the fence, but all of the group held onto her tightly.

"YOU KNOW YOUR ORDERS GO BACK NOW!" And with that Janeway fired into the field blocking any of them from getting through the crack in the fence. She could hear the cries of Seven being dragged away and when she turned around, she could see them all reluctant to leave her behind as well and she felt a swelling pride. "I will see you soon." She exhaled in one breath. Noting that Tom, Harry, B'Ellana, and Chakotay were all having a difficult time leaving her behind. They were holding Seven who was crying loudly trying her best to shrug of their restraints. Captain Janeway couldn't look any longer and she charged against her assailants firing rapidly before noticing a tall female figure outlined by the orange lights swinging wildly above her head at the edge of the building. Kathryn only stopped firing when she could no long see her family and dropped the guns and fell to her knees crying.

_There are three things to remember about being a Starship Captain; keep your shirt tucked in, go down with the ship…and never abandon a member of your crew._ She thought tearing up as the large guards grabbed her pulling one of her arms out of socket and she screamed.

…. 0….

Tom, B'Elanna, Harry, and Devyn were struggling to pull Seven along the street. She was much stronger than them and the only person who even remotely had any control over her flailing was B'Elanna.

"SEVEN STOP! We have to get back to the ship. We won't leave the Captain there. I promise." She yelled roughly pulling Seven around quickly in a whiplash, so she lost her balance and fell on the street crying.

"She told me. She knew. She knew she would do this and would leave me." Seven cried in a way none of them had seen before. Her mouth was curled up and her eyes were gleaming with fresh tears that kept streaming down her beautiful face. She reached her hand up and pulled her hair up getting it tangled slightly in the nodes on her fingers. "She knew she would do this. This was her plan all along."

Tom shuffled slightly and moved closer to B'Ellana not knowing what to say.

"Seven we need to keep moving. Captains orders." It was Chakotay's soft voice she heard as he bent down and gently pulled her onto her feet. "We need to do what our Captain tells us to." He held her firmly each hand on both of her shoulders. "Do you understand?"

She looked at the ground almost limp like and then fell into Chakotay's chest clutching to his back crying loudly and he then looked at the rest of the group and he guided her along in their wake until they made it to the Delta Flyer as it suddenly appeared in front of them the closer they got to it.

Chakotay had regained his command and stood tall looking at each of them sternly.

"You heard the Captain. We are to go back to Voyager and devise another plan. The Flyer can only hold so many so I will stay behind" He started until-

"Commander you need to leave first. The doc needs to evaluate your injuries. I will stay and" Tom started to say before Seven piped up strongly.

"I will wait here for you all to arrive safely to Voyager and then will go back and"

"NO!" Harry silenced them all standing between the bickering group of martyrs. "How about this. Seven doesn't want to be the first so I will stay with her. The rest of you will go back to Voyager and we will WAIT HERE for Tom to come and retrieve us." He made sure to look at Seven while saying they weren't going into the prison with just the two of them.

"Okay Ensign…I mean…. Yes Lieutenant." Chakotay nodded and they all pilled into the shuttlecraft before Devyn turned around looking pleadingly at Harry and Seven.

"I will fix this I promise." They said with an encouraging tone.

"We know Devyn. Get on the shuttle." Harry was always so calm and sweet Seven wondered where he drew it from? Did he store his patience for certain moments? Did he ever have trouble containing his emotions? It seemed he was always in control and never faltered in his personal resolutions. A value Seven would strive to achieve.

Her and Harry watched the shuttle take off and disappear through the atmosphere. Harry turned around and looked at Seven watching her small gestures as she seemed to be having an internal battle within and he wasn't sure it was his place to gather it up and place it before here like a deck of cards, but he could try.

"Seven." He said as she stopped her pacing and looked at him as her fist was up to her mouth and her eyes were red and puffy. "We will come back for Kathryn I promise…but you know her…she will do what it takes to make sure we get out of here safely. Make sure we get home safely. This is the woman you fell in love with." He put his hands in his pockets and gently approached Seven grabbing her hand tightly and lead her over to several plastic crates that lined the back of the alley away from the spot the Flyer was parked.

She sat down without a word looking into the darkness that gathered at the other end of the dead end they were at. She was feeling more emotion that she was accustomed to. It was usually only one emotion at the same time, but this was different.

"Harry I am feeling many emotions at once and I am not sure how to process them. They are overwhelming." She still stared at the ground but put her hand on top of his knee.

"Let's start slowly. Which is the main thing you are feeling. We will go from there." He put his hand on top of hers smiling and she looked at him sadly.

"Loss. Fear. Fear for my partner. Fear for what they will do to her. Fear that I might not ever see her again." She started and then noticed that voicing these made it easier to sift through. "I feel sadness for my inability. I feel…shame in my inability to protect her when I am stronger physically. I feel anger and hatred towards the people who took her from me. I feel guilt. I feel sadness. I feel weak. I am scared to live life without her. I don't think I will be able to." She ended tearing up again and it was more than Harry could stand seeing her so sad and he also started to cry pulling her head into his shoulder.

They sat like that crying silently into the night as it grew colder and Seven was shivering but Harry thought it might not be because of the temperature. She was shivering from feelings. He was sure this was an overload on her brain, and he couldn't imagine dealing with it.

They heard a low rumble and they both stood up but noticed a ship land in front of them blowing their hair back and Harry and Seven ran to the back where they were to board but instead of Tom it was Tuvok.

"Please we need to hurry." He said standing and as the door closed, he put his hand on Seven's shoulder as a gesture of condolences before taking the helm and taking them up off to Voyager.

The sky outside exploded with stars and Harry caught his breath at seeing his ship waiting for them. It felt like being away from home for too long and then upon your arrival it stops you in your tracks wondering why you ever left, but this time it wasn't home. Janeway wasn't there. He didn't think this was the same feeling Seven was having at all. Seven sat lifelessly slouching which is something he had never seen her do before.

The Flyer boarded Voyager and they all filtered out finding the rest of the away crew waiting for them. They all looked tattered and dirty and sad. None of them had smiles on their faces. They all just kept exchanging glances processing how that evening had unfolded. The absence of the Captain was heavy and engulfed the room like fog. This wasn't Voyager. Not without her.

"I advise all of you to clean up and rest before we strategize a rescue mission." Tuvok said to them all. "I do not plan on abandoning our Captain, but we need to be logical. Rest. And then we will all devise a plan." He filed past them all leaving the cargo bay.

"I never know if he's sad or if he's just processing his emotions or if he has any." Tom said walking side by side with B'Elanna towards the exit.

"Commander Tuvok is Vulcan. Logic is his emotion." And Seven strode in front of them all making her way quickly to her and Kathryn's quarters not looking at any of the passing crew members. None of them were even aware that Captain Janeway was not on board.

She entered their home and looked around. It smelled like her. The lavender scent she bathed in. The clothes that were scattered on the floor. Seven walked solemnly towards the bathroom stripping her clothes off starting to cry silently. She filled the bathtub up and added the same soap Kathryn used.

As the tub filled up Seven looked into the mirror taking in her appearance slowly. She looked very tired. Her eyes were puffy and red, and her face had tear tracks on them as well as a deep cut running along the opposite cheek of her ocular implant. She knew she could get these healed quickly but enjoyed the stinging pain. Her hair was mangled and dirty and she also noticed several wounds on her arms and legs she would assume were from the scuffle they were in right before they escaped. Right before Kathryn left her.

She lowered herself into the tub and pulled a sponge off the ledge and started to scrub her body. She slid down and held her head submerged in the soapy water washing the tangles out and only until the water was grey and murky, she stepped out of the tub and dry off. She stood dripping wet watching the water swirl down the drain with a gurgle at the soot that was clinging the sides of the tub.

Seven walked in and picked up Kathryn's satin peach robe and pulled it over her arms crawling into their bed pulling her lovers pillow so she was clutching it close to her body. She cried loudly. The person she relied on to help her sift through the journey of discovering emotions was not here and she felt utterly lost. Who would she be if she didn't have Kathryn Janeway?

She suddenly heard a knock on their door. She didn't move and said gasping for a breath. "Enter"

It was Tuvok.

"Seven of Nine you need to regenerate. I am here to make sure that you do so." He walked up to the edge of the bed and crouched down, so he was eye level with her.

She wasn't concerned that she was only wearing a robe that barely covered her naked body. She never felt vulnerable when with Tuvok. He shared the same dialect for practicality.

"I don't think I can move Commander." Her eyes looking off into the space behind him. "I don't know how to." She started to shake becoming cold.

Tuvok surveyed the situation before gently grabbing her free hand away from the pillow forcing her to stand not looking at the robe that was coming undone around her waist that exposed her chest.

"Seven you need to regenerate. Do it for…. the Captain." He held both of her arms making sure she was steady enough to let go. "I will wait outside your quarters to lead you to your regeneration chambers." He left and Seven who stood stroking the soft silk fabric that was wrapped loosely over her body.

"Do this for the Captain." She whispered suddenly regaining control.

She pulled the robe off and found the Starfleet uniform she had recently been given in the colors of the science officers. Blue shoulders. One pip on the collar. She tied her blonde hair in a tight low ponytail that settled at the bottom of her neck and pulled the regulation boots on and left the room meeting Tuvok who was standing opposite the doors.

She enjoyed Tuvok's presence because words were never necessary. They could always communicate nonverbally. She didn't need to engage in mundane conversation like she was expected to with the rest of the crew. He never demanded anything of the sort.

"I see you have finally been given a Starfleet uniform. I congratulate you at the achievement. Captain Janeway does not allow any person who has not trained at Starfleet to wear them." He said opening the door to the cargo bay where her Borg regeneration stations were. "We are all proud of you Seven." He gestured for her to step up on the platform and he plugged in the allotted time she was to stay there.

"You will regenerate for eight hours. When your cycle is complete please find me in the Captain's ready room."

"Yes Commander." She said and closed her eyes and was gone.

….0….

Kathryn Janeway was thrown down to the rough asphalt at the feet of Viza she could only assume. Her arm was in excruciating pain and she couldn't find a moment to push it back into socket, so it hung limply at her side and she glared up at the woman who stood over her.

"Viza I'm guessing is the name?" Janeway said deeply spitting on her shoes and wiped her mouth roughly with her good arm. "I am Captain Kathryn Janeway on the USS Voyager. You have violated one of our crew. You have committed humanitarian crimes against your own people why!" And at that last word one of the guard's drug her up to her feet and Kathryn screamed as they pulled on her already out of socket arm. She growled as her mind started to go numb with the pain, but she stayed sharp. She had been in worse pain before.

"I know who you are _Captain Janeway_." Viza motioned for the guards to pull her towards an entrance on the other end of the large vacant lot. "I am sorry that I have you and not your blonde Borg friend."

At hearing this Janeway stood up fully and walked by herself pulling her arms free from the binds of the nine fingered men who still tried to lead her.

"Let her walk on her own boys she isn't going anywhere."

And at that Janeway stopped and gritted her teeth pushing down on the top of her shoulder while swinging her arm back into socket with a loud POP and she screamed almost losing her footing. She looked up into the eyes of the woman leading them and stood up straight trying to ignore the intense sensation she had all down the right side of her body.

"Pity that she got away isn't it?" Janeway smirked at the women starting to follow her again.

"Pity that you will die in front of her someday soon." Viza opened a large yellow door and Janeway was ushered inside to find herself in an ugly office. An old leather chair was sitting opposite the seat that Viza took and Janeway sat opposite from her crossing her legs and held her injured arm on the table as to alleviate some of the pressure.

"And a pity that she will be the one killing you!" Viza pulled the bottle of red wine she had drank with Chakotay out of her desk drawer and uncorked it and poured her a small glass in an empty jar. She handed it to Janeway.

"I am not drinking anything you hand to me." She sat the glass down on the desk while Viza picked it up and swallowed it in one gulp and then poured it again handing it to Janeway.

"I am not poisoning you Captain. We are just merely talking." She held her arms out to her sides as if this was a nonsensical business discussion.

"I don't drink wine. Too soft for me." Janeway purred leaning back while trying to find a comfortable position for her arm.

"Okay then let me just give you your options." Viza leaned forward grabbing the bottle of wine taking a large swig. "I need one of your crew members. This Seven of Nine. She is going to help me. She is the key to my whole plan! I didn't know it at the time but now I know that you all were meant to land here so I could have HER!" She stood up walking around the desk and Janeway stood up. "So if you give me her you can leave. I promise." She folded her hands together in fake prayer. "I will let you go right now just bring me your absurd Borg crew member…. aren't you afraid of her? She can kill you like that!" She snapped her fingers and the placed the ends of them on Kathryn's neck like she was a Borg herself. "Just like that….and you trust her." She leaned back and started to scrutinize Janeway's emotions.

"You can kill me." Janeway stood up and pulled on one of the guards' guns and placed it directly at her stomach. "Kill me. You are never getting Seven." She stood as tall as she could looking into Viza's eyes with complete distain.

"Fine." Viza waved her hand at the two large men and they pushed Janeway back out into the open lot. "We will see. Have fun." And she sat down at her desk drinking more from her bottle of wine and then Janeway couldn't see her anymore.

She panicked slightly as they turned her around and tied her wrists low in front of her waist, and then pushed her forward towards a door that led to a row of rooms with large rusty doors. They pushed her into one of them and then slammed it shut and Janeway was succumbed to darkness. It was so dark that she started to see things in it like you do when you're frightened in your bed as a child at night.

_Sit down Kathryn._

She felt the edge of the wall and slid down as well a she could with her hands bound.

_I need to get these bindings off of my wrists._

She felt around crawling as the swelling pain in her shoulder came in waves and waves larger and longer than the ones before. Her eyes were watering but she persisted. The bindings were only rope so all she needed was some leverage or a sharp point to cut them with.

She found the edge of something that resembled a toilet. She pulled herself up trying to pry off the top crying loudly at the pain in her shoulder. She found the edge of the porcelain and hit the top as hard as she could with as much strength the awkward angle her bound hands let her. It broke the lid and she grabbed one of the fragments with her small fingers wedging it between her feet. As much as it hurt to lean forward, she did so and started to rub the bindings over the sharp edge fast like.

_You can do this Kathryn. You can't abandon your crew now. You can't leave Seven. You have to escape._

She started to feel the ropes give away and when she was able to pull the ropes apart, she started to hide the broken lid around the back of the toilet and then held her aching arm up in a sling with her left hand. It was a persistent pain that was becoming difficult to ignore.

She knew there would be no way out of this cell without assistance from her crew who she knew were already devising a plan to come and extract her. She knew that Seven would want to be one of them. She imagined a scene where Seven demanded to be a part of the rescue team and the rest of them disagreed and she persisted anyways towering over them.

Kathryn started to cry a little missing Seven and knowing that she was possibly feeling emotions she had never felt before in her life. Who would be there to guide her and make sure was regenerating and taking care of herself?

_Tuvok_. Of course he would. He knew.

Kathryn Janeway started to feel exhaustion on a new level and leaned against the back of the cold dark cell and started to drift off delirious with the pain and exhaustion.

_They'll find me…but I hope they just leave._ Was the last thought she had before collapsing.

…..0….

Seven awoke from her regeneration cycle and rapidly made her way to the Captains ready room where Tuvok said he would be awaiting her arrival. She passed several crew members and they all said hello to her. One even went to give her what was called a _high five_ and she obliged smiling slightly at the sudden attention. It was unusual for her to have the rest of the crew not look at her like a Borg. She took it well though. It was a nice feeling to mask her distraught.

She arrived on the bridge and saw Tom and Harry both at their posts. They smiled at her widely and then stood up and clapped.

"Why are you clapping?" She asked feeling shy.

"Welcome to Starfleet Seven!" Tom whistled.

Seven didn't really know whether to tell them to stop of start laughing.

"Thank you, boys." And she bowed jokingly causing them both to snicker.

"Seven of Nine." Tuvok was standing next to her and she instantly retook her normal demeanor.

"Yes Commander. I apologize." And she followed him to the ready room where he took a seat at the Captains chair and gestured for Seven to sit opposite.

"It is to my knowledge that this Viza is wanting to obtain you and use you as a weapon. With that information I cannot allow you to join the rescue party." Tuvok folding his fingers together anticipating her rebuttal.

"Commander I have to be a part of this mission. I cannot be left behind. I love her." Seven said raising her voice while also admitting her vulnerability of love.

Tuvok stared at her for a few minutes gauging the intensity of her glare before responding.

"You are too much of a risk. We can't have you being taken hostage as well. We do not know how this Viza plans on using you and it would not only risk your life but the lives of others." He finished standing up. "These are my final orders. You are dismissed."

"Commander I will go back to that planet and I will assist with Kathryn Janeway's rescue."

"Ensign Seven. You are now in Starfleet and with that entails that you do what your commanding officers tell you. This is a direct order." He almost looked regretful at the look of disdain on her face.

"Who will be allowed on this mission?" She calmed down.

Tuvok considered this request before acquiescing. "Lieutenant Paris and Lieutenant Torres."

"The two of them will infiltrate this facility and rescue our captain successfully is that what you have judged as a _smart_ decision?" She stood facing him hands behind her back as she normally did but there was a difference in her assertion. "Can I know when they are leaving for this task?" She said quietly.

"If it eases your emotions…. they plan on leaving at 2400." He stepped towards her and placed his hand on her shoulder in a gesture of friendship and nodded towards the desk in an obvious way. "I am sorry Seven." And then he left for the bridge leaving her in Janeway's ready room alone.

She walked to the other side of the desk touching random objects before finding a PADD that didn't look like any others. It was a blank screen with a black border. Picking it up she tapped the screen and found a picture appeared. It was of her and the Captain. They were both smiling widely with Seven's head leaning into Janeway's. She remembered this moment. Kathryn had borrowed a devise from the Doctor. She said it was to preserve memories. Seven stared at it and forgot the time. She wondered why Tuvok hadn't re-entered the ready room asking why she hadn't left, but she assumed he knew that she was supposed to see this.

Seven tapped the picture again and it went back to black screen and she put it back on her desk.

_She would be on that away mission._

…_..0…_

Seven left her and the Captains quarters close to midnight and slipped into the cargo bay quietly standing behind a large storage crate and waited for Tom and B'Elanna to arrive. It felt like hours, but she was convinced her argument would win. She stood taking deep breaths with images of Kathryn running through her mind. The way she looked when she first woke up; grumpy and unstable before coffee. The way she reached out and grabbed her hand when they were simply sitting next to each other reading. Kathryn glancing at her while they were working. The look in her eyes when she was as close to her as she could be. Naked post coital running hands running softly over Seven's skin. Hearing her say _I love you._

She was pulled out of her thoughts at the arrival of the B'Elanna and Tom. She waited until they were close to the Delta Flyer and then approached them.

B'Elanna was the first to jump at the sight of her. "Shit Seven you scared me. Why are you creeping around here? Don't think you are gonna join us I know Tuvok already told you that you were not allowed to come along." She finished holding her hands up trying not to look at her sad face.

"Seven being in Starfleet means taking orders that you do not want to obey. And B'Elanna and I are the worst examples of that, but you can't possibly think we would let you come along knowing how much danger it would put you in." Tom said. "And I know you are going to try because you're dressed like a robber." He looked up and down her outfit which was her Starfleet uniform with a black jacket.

"Tom Paris. B'Elanna Torres please listen to me." She stood towering over both of them. "If you or you were in danger what would you do?" She glared at both of them. "Would you allow yourself to stay behind if Tom was being tortured or worse?" She said and both of them shuffled looking at the ground.

"We can't disobey a direct order…I'm sorry." Tom said looking at her and he truly looked sorry.

"I can." B'Elanna said. She looked at Tom who looked startled. "Fuck it. Let's go get her." She finished winking.

Tom suddenly looked around hearing someone approaching. "Hide Seven!" He yelled pushing her towards a nook in the corner that would conceal her.

Tom and B'Elanna stood straight as Tuvok entered the cargo bay.

"Lieutenant Torres and Paris. You are fully briefed on the strategy of this mission correct?" He asked.

"Yes Commander." They both said at the same time.

"Always be in contact. Our main objective is to bring the Captain back to Voyager. We will devise a plan to help the citizens after we have achieved in retrieving Captain Janeway." He said looking to both of them furrowing his eyebrows slightly in suspicion. "Are you both ready?"

"Yes Commander we are." They spoke in unison again.

"Very well. I will be on the bridge. Contact me when you are on the surface of the planet." He turned on his heels and left the cargo bay with a slight look over his shoulder.

"Okay Seven let's do this." Tom gestured for her to board the shuttle and they were off.

…

Tom, B'Elanna, and Seven made their way down the dark alleyways taking side streets towards the fence.

"Are we to enter through the same vantage point as we did before?" Seven asked quietly.

"No. 'Lanna found a better way." He pulled a large item out of his bag showing it to Seven. "Once we cut a part of the fence with this it will destabilize the entire perimeter, so it is nothing more than a fence."

Seven looked at the devise and spun her knowledge through everything in her database. "Bolt cutters?" She said handing them back to Tom.

"Old school." He said.

The invisible fence and building was getting close Seven could somehow feel it. "We are close."

"Yes, but how do you know since you didn't bring a tri-corder with you?" B'Elanna said.

Seven thought about this for a moment before responding. "Intuition."

B'Elanna frowned her lips and raised her eyebrows in humor and looked at Tom. "Let me guess, Captain Janeway told you about intuition. Wasn't it her _intuition_ that got us here in the first place, Tom?" She nudged Tom smiling.

"Why yes 'Lanna! I believe it was!"

"You will find my intuition is much more efficient that the Captains." She smiled a long with them feeling that swelling butterfly in her belly she couldn't identify when her B'Elanna, and the Captain were walking towards Chakotay's home. _I'll ask Kathryn about it when I see her. When we are home._

"We are here." Seven said to them putting out her hand stopping them. "Give me the bolt cutters." She held her palm up. "Now." She said with a slight questioning notion.

Tom handed them over to her. "You have the honors."

Seven approached the invisible barrier able to feel the energy it was emitting. She easily lifted the heavy plyers and when she placed them towards the barrier, she found the solid fence and cut them forcefully and then it was illuminated in the night no longer invisible.

"Okay so they work because I didn't think they would, and you might have just fucking died." B'Elanna said.

"I appreciate your discretion with that Lieutenant." Seven made her way through the gap and walked quietly and low across the field not seeing any guards on the side of the building they were on.

They all sidled up on the backside of the building with their phasers in hand. Tom rounded the corner and urged them all until he stopped suddenly so Seven ran into his back.

"Tom." She started-

"We have a bigger plan that you were not informed of Seven." He sat down two large green boxes on the outside of the door they were standing outside of. "These are charges that will emit a strong stunning charge at anyone leaving."

"How are we to leave then Lieutenant?" Seven asked watching carefully as he set up the charges.

"This!" B'Elanna gestured to the devise she was holding in her hand and she walked over and plastered it on to the side of the building with a clay like substance. "The Doctor and I have found a way to beam out without the assistance of Voyager. This baby right here…" She pointed to it like she was selling something. "Will be able to beam us out of the building. Here." She attached a small metal box to Seven's sleeve while doing the same to herself and Tom. "This will make it so we can beam to this point after we find the Captain."

"Extraordinary." Seen eyed the devise taking in the data to make it. "But how…"

"No time Ensign." B'Elanna smiled.

"Okay so this is the plan Seven." Tom turned around and they gathered into a tight circle. "We aren't to assist anyone else until we have the Captain. Once we have her back, we are to bring her directly back to Voyager. Once she is back on Voyager we will go from there. Do not engage with Viza she wants you for some borg weapon as you know." He pointed to her forcefully. "DO NOT engage with her do you understand? That's and order Ensign."

Seven wasn't used to hearing herself regarded as an Ensign but she enjoyed it and also felt annoyed at the same time. "Yes Lieutenant Paris. I will comply." She finished.

"Okay. Let's rumble." He said to the two women and then added, "I just now realized I am the weakest out of all of us so make sure to kick some ass ladies."

"I thought you'd never ask." B'Elanna nodded and curtsied.

"We are the Borg. They will pay." Seven smirked and then entered the building prying the door open into a dark hallway that smelled of metal.

…..0….

Janeway had been in and out of sleep for what seemed like an hour. She was having a sever bout of sleep paralysis- something she hadn't experiences in years- and she had been trying to desperately escape the nightmare of the room until she finally awoke with a large gasp.

She regained the intense pain in her arm and moaned loudly as it wavered in and out from intense to severe. She felt her shoulder and it was hot and slightly swollen.

She tried to stand up stumbling but stood up straight and made her way around the room finding the perimeters until she felt the door. She was working blind knowing she had no training for this, but she then thought of Seven. How she was blindly enduring the journey to humanity and it gave Kathryn a large burst of confidence. She felt all over the door. The sides. The height. She found the small window that was able to open and shut from the outside and then stood up blindly walking towards the shards of porcelain she had broken to get rid of her bounds. She found the large piece and it perfectly fit inside the mail slot. She sighed and leaned into the lid as hard as she could. It made screeching noises but wouldn't budge.

_Duh_. She thought.

She slid along the door thinking about another way to pry it open but couldn't come up with anything. She suddenly heard a door open loudly on the outside down the hallway.

She backed away and settled next to the door so whomever opened it would wouldn't see her first. She held up the large shard of porcelain wincing silently at even rising her arm a little and waited.

She heard the door lock slide over loudly and then the door opened. She could see the large frame and even smell the musk of one of the large guards. She pulled the weapon she had behind her head and then slammed it as hard as she could at her opponent.

He dropped to the ground quickly and Janeway could see a large bleeding wound on the top of his scalp. She felt regret but also none. _Fucker_. She thought.

She grabbed his weapon and marched down the hallway cocking it so it would fire on the next shot.

….0…

Seven, Tom, and B'Elanna went down a hallway so dark they could barely see- but it was too risky to use their flashlights. Tom had his tri-corder out and its tiny blinking lights were the only source they had.

"I think this hallway goes for another…" And he ran straight into a wall.

"Another five feet?" Seven said with an air of teasing in her voice.

"I regret you getting your humor Seven." He put his hand up to his forehead. "But I enjoy it as well." He added putting the tri-corder at his hip and feeling the wall he had just slammed into. "I think this is a door." He pulled on a knob that flung the heavy door open loudly and they all stood still crouching down like it would help decrease the noise.

After a few minutes Tom spoke in a whisper. "Oops."

B'Elanna frowned at him but also leaned in for a quick kiss on his check and patted his back barely being able to see him at all in the deep darkness of the hallway they were in.

Seven felt this interaction in the dark and wanted desperately to find Kathryn.

She stepped in front of Tom and went down the next hallway that seemed slightly more illuminated than the last until-

"There are other lifeforms." She stopped using her impeccable hearing and senses. "Over fifty." She said it loudly and it echoed and then they all heard them. Shuffling. Cries. Screams.

_Help!_

_Please help!_

_PLEASE!_

_I will do anything!_

They mulled together like a crowded room in Seven's mind. She could feel them almost and it was suffocating in the darkness.

"We can't Seven we have to get the Captain and then we will come back for them!" Tom said in a loud whisper. "These are your orders. You have to comply!"

She started to walk forward trying to tune them out, but it reminded her so much of being in the collective she was having waves of fear. She started to cover her ears and turned around looking to her friends. "I can't go back again!" She folded down so she was on her knees. "Help me please." She almost whispered and Tom and B'Elanna pulled her up and rushed down the hallway trying to ignore the pleas for help. It was hard for them as well. They had their orders. Get the Captain out.

They ventured along until they could see a light bounding towards them. They all stopped with nowhere to turn.

"Phasers set to kill." B'Elanna said quietly pointing her weapon at the oncoming person.

"Understood." Seven pointed her weapon hesitantly. "Wait" She said pushing both of their weapons down slowly.

"Seven!" Tom yelled.

"TOM!"

They all three stood still at the yell from the person approaching them.

"CAPTAIN!" B'Elanna yelled running towards her.

They ran and found Captain Janeway standing lowering her weapon. They all turned on their lights that were attached to their wrists.

"Fancy meeting you here! I though maybe we should stay the night, have room service, you know the works." Tom said but he saw Janeway focus on the blonde standing behind him. "'Lanna let's go see where this hallway ends." And he put his hands on her lower back and she smiled at them both going with him.

"Seven what the hell are you doing here! Why did Tuvok allow you on this mission?" She approached Seven quickly not making contact almost glaring.

Seven couldn't contain her emotions and let several tears fall from her eyes before standing tall replying: "Where you go I go."

She grabbed Kathryn into a tight embrace but heard a sound of displeasure from her.

"Careful!" Kathryn said leaning out of the hug holding her arm. "My shoulder was put out of its socket and it is very sore." She placed her good arm around Seven's waste and smiled. "Sweetie why are you here you know she wants you!" She said seriously.

"I am aware Kathryn." Seven contemplated her next sentence looking into the Captains deep grey eyes. "But…love…transcends time and space." She finished leaning in and kissing her hard and desperately putting her hand around the back of Kathryn's head and her other hand holding her bad arm up at an optimal angle so it wouldn't be in sharp pain.

Kathryn leaned back out of the kiss and sighed letting herself fall into Seven's chest clutching to her back with her one good arm as Seven continued to hold the broken one up.

"This feels so good." She pressed her face into Seven's chest breathing in her aura.

"If I can elevate your dislocated shoulder at this angle it should provide some brief relief. However, we need to get you back before we are able to repair it." Seven said.

"I mean it feels so good to be with you. But the shoulder thing is a plus." Kathryn said leaning up to kiss her softly.

Tom and B'Elanna appeared in front of them.

"We need to leave." Tom said.

"Understood."

All of them filtered down the dark hallways carefully and tuning out the cries for help until-

"I can't just abandon them." Janeway said. "I have to help them. We need to help them."

"Captain, our orders were to see you to safety and then we would devise a plan to help the prisoners." B'Elanna said harshly. "We can't risk you getting taken again. Or Seven! They want to make her a Borg again and…. I don't fucking know assimilate the community?" She ended shaking her head.

"They will not make Seven a Borg again. And they will not make any of us hurt. We are stronger than all of them together." She started to speak like their Captain. "We need to kill Viza. And I want to see her die." She spat out angrily. "And I want to have all of her prisoners freed."

They looked at her questioningly. "This seems like something that wouldn't be in the prime direct…"

"No it isn't. Killing isn't something Starfleet commits willingly. However this woman had committed a heavy crime not only on her people but on us. We need to make sure she is stopped."

"Yes Captain." Seven said.

"Yes Captain." B'Elanna said.

"Aye Aye Captain." Tom saluted here smirking.

"Very well. New Plan then. Gather round." She grabbed each of their hands pulling them into a circle.

….

They were outside of the building under a sky full of stars and a cold brisk breeze whipped around them subtly.

"Okay. Tom as much as I hate to say this- go get captured. She will most likely take you to her office across there to interrogate you. Tell her what you need so she doesn't hurt you and then we will intervene." Janeway pulled him into a tight one-armed hug. He looked shocked but also hugged her back.

"Don't worry about me! Worry about 'Lanna! She's a loose cannon. She might tear the heads off of all the guys in that room if they hurt me." He kissed B'Elanna deeply lingering his gaze and then ran off to the spotlights that were illuminating the front of the building.

They all watched him as he ran directly into the light basically asking for someone to apprehend him.

It didn't take long.

A large guard slammed him to the ground hard and pulled him up immediately yelling into his face and then another guard appeared. And then another.

Janeway, Seven, and B'Elanna all watching this happening frowning in anger.

"He shouldn't hold his arms like that- they can grab his wrists easily that way." B'Elanna said critiquing his fighting etiquette.

"Rating of four out of ten." Seven said grinning.

They all chuckled slightly in the intensity of the moment.

Suddenly Viza was there- standing over Tom saying something they couldn't hear. She slapped him hard in the face and at that B'Elanna started until Seven held her down.

"Just wait."

B'Elanna growled. "Only I get to slap that beautiful face."

Viza had him led to her office and nine of her goons followed her. It was as they had planned and once they were all inside Janeway nodded at them both and then ran towards the door that was shut.

B'Elanna pressed several charges at the entrance and the mobile transporter devise on the power pole nearby.

"Okay. Are we ready bitches?" She said grinning wildly.

"Locked and loaded." Janeway held the large weapon in front of her.

"Engage." Seven said causing a thoroughly sexy stare from her partner and B'Elanna.

Seven strode forward and ripped the door open almost pulling it off its hinges and ducked down quickly as Janeway shot two guards and then ducked and B'Ellana ran jumping over Kathryn's back pulling the third guard back and throwing him -off the ground- into the guard next to him as Seven grabbed him by his neck choking him while pulling out her phaser and shooting the other guard in the chest who collapsed.

She let off her grip.

Janeway held the weapon up and shot at another two who started charging them, but one large fiend lunged over the pile of bodies and grabbed B'Elanna by each of her wrists.

Seven ran forward and reached her hand into the guard's mouth pulling on his tongue until he let go and swung at her.

Seven punched him directly in his forehead and he staggered slightly- Seven ducked and B'Elanna shot him. He fell to the ground.

They could hear the scuffling that was beyond the door where Viza had her two main bodyguards and Tom.

"Ready?" B'Elanna yelled at the Captain.

"Ready!" And Janeway placed a small box at the bottom of the doorway so it almost fit under the cracks.

"FIRE!" She yelled and it exploded knocked them both back slightly but not enough to where they couldn't keep their footing.

Shots were being thrown through the broken doorway and Seven leapt forward and landed in the room soundly.

"STOP!" Viza yelled holding her hands up to her bodyguards. "There she is!" He eyes widened holding her arms out seemingly trying to stop the commotions. "Hello!"

Both of the large men stationed on either side of her had been thrown to the floor in the explosion but stood up quickly pointing their weapons at Seven leaving Tom completely unsupervised. He struck first distracting them from the incoming slaughter that was his wife and the Captain.

"Seven of NINE!" Viza reached forward and grabbed onto Seven's hands looking up at her. "Here you are!" She couldn't contain her excitement but before she could do anything more B'Elanna roared into the room.

"MAQETBE!" And she pummeled one of the guards in the face with her fist and shot him straight in the chest while Janeway followed shooting the other guard. Tom moved towards the side of the room quietly waiting for his friends to bring it down.

The three women stood in the doorway looking at Viza with a glare that could cut glass.

"Didn't you say you wanted to watch Seven kill me?" Kathryn said stepping in front of them towards Viza not lowering her weapon pulling Seven into a rough aggressive kiss and then looked at Viza again grinning while B'Elanna walked around blocking her from leaving the room.

"I wouldn't fight her if I were you." Tom said.

"Sad that someone as strong as you should use your powers for evil." B'Elanna said grabbing Viza's arm and shoving her down into her office chair. "So now we will use our powers for evil."

"Who else is helping you imprison these people?" Captain Janeway pressed the gun directly into her face pressing it hard shoving her nose to one side as Viza sputtered.

"You can't stop this. It will live long after me." She snarled moving her face to the side, so the gun was up against her temple.

"We can't stop hate you are right. But we can make it cower." And at that she lifted up the gun and handed it to Seven. "It's your choice love."

Seven held the gun considering the circumstances.

"Starfleet does not murder, Captain but I feel a strong urge to end this person's life." Seven asked Kathryn looking confused.

Kathryn considered this glancing at B'Elanna who nodded. Both of the women looked at Seven and she spoke:

"But this is a different situation. You have violated almost all of our principles. You will be destroyed." And Seven held up the gun making to shoot Viza but turned it and crossed the end of it on her face powerfully and then dropped the weapon all together pulling the woman over the desk in one grasp of her hand and placed her against the wall she was closest too.

"You will never assimilate me into a Borg again you vile and repulsive female." And seven pushed her hand that still held the borg remnants up to the woman's neck and the long spindly coils left her fingertips and entered Viza's neck and she gasped loudly.

"NO!" She yelled.

"Resistance is futile." Seven smiled before waiting until the pain of being assimilated was at a peak to decide to pull the probes out of her neck and then she grabbed the large gun and shot her directly in the chest.

Viza moved no more.

All three of them stood in silence for a few second after Seven shot her until they all collectively looked at on another.

"Resistance is futile huh?" B'Elanna said mockingly.

"All hail Borg Queen but there were no curse words I was slightly disappointed. Rating of five." Tom jovially walked around the dead bodies. "Good work ladies. I'm glad you arrived because there was NO way I could even remotely take on these guys." He gestured to the nine fingered foes on the floor. "How many fingers do they have! Oh my god! That's horrible." He crouched counting their digits looking repulsed and it caused B'Elanna to laugh loudly. Seven grimaced at them all.

"Tom Paris please." B'Elanna said laughing looking lovingly at him.

"I did not enjoy it…. but I did. Is that normal?" She questioned.

"Ending someone's life is hard and something I would never want you to experience. But it can be necessary. Welcome to Starfleet." She also added. "Guess she was assimilated!" Janeway grabbed Seven's hand and pulled her around the dead bodies that were strewn in their wake. "Let's get to the compound."

They left the room where Viza's body lay dead and cold with the distinct marks of the probes on the side of her neck.

"That was a nice touch by the way, Sev. I really liked your execution technique." B'Elanna said as then ran towards the hallway entrance.

"What is our next plan Lieutenant Paris?" Seven asked while holding tightly to Janeway's hand.

"Remember those cool _plyers_ we used to get in here?" He pulled them out of his backpack handing them to B'Elanna. "We are going to illuminate this entire place, so it isn't invisible anymore."

They walked towards the side of the large building and Tom nodded to his wife. "You have the honor my dear." He bowed like a butler.

B'Elanna plunged the tool into the side of the building as hard as she could as part of the concrete flew out of the area, she had dealt the blow, and it sent a rippling effect of light all around. It started to glow and then recede and then suddenly it was there. For everyone to see.

Seven stepped forwards and felt it. "It no longer has a shield, Captain?"

"Everyone can see it now." Tom said. "So what next? We go and let everyone out of their cells?" He asked Captain Janeway.

"No." She thought. "Give me a Comm badge. Grab the mobile transporter." She looked at them and Seven handed her the one from her jacket.

"_Janeway to Tuvok."_

"_It is good to hear your voice Captain." _He said and it brought a large smile to Janeway's face.

"_It is good to hear your voice my dear friend. Have you found the security for this planet?"_

"_Yes Captain. Coordinates indicate three miles in the North Eastern direction from your location. Shall I transport you?"_

"_Yes Commander. Janeway out."_

The four of them stood still as the familiar blue effervescent light formed around them and then they were in a different part of the city. 

They were transported to a well populated part of the city and some of the pedestrians glanced at them, but a majority didn't even notice their arrival.

"Here." Janeway grabbed Seven's hand and they all walked inside a building directly in front of them.

They walked in not really remembering their appearance. They were all covered in blood and dirt. Tom had several newly formed bruises on his cheek and his eye was starting to swell. Seven's hands were black from possibly back burst from the charges and there was still a large gash that curved around her eye opposite her implant. Kathryn had the most injuries not including her shoulder that had started to swell to the point she couldn't hold it up and her neck showed marks of recently being strangled.

B'Elanna however had only soot marks on her face- however- her hands showed distinct signs of being in a fist fight. They were bruised and bloody and swollen. Tom had noticed she brought a couple of her knuckles up to her lips and licked the blood and then he felt slightly aroused and she glanced back at him cutely.

The person that stood opposite the side of the wide marble counter watched them come in wide eyed slightly starting to walk backwards.

"We have information on a terrorist that has been abducting and harming your citizens. She is dead. You will find her at these coordinates." Janeway tossed a PADD on the counter and the young man picked it up and started reading.

After a few minutes of awkward standing he finally spoke.

"You have killed Viza."

"Yes." Seven said stepping forward. The man found himself temporarily paralyzed while seeing Seven. Kathryn liked this affect she had on people.

"She is dead. You killed her. And there are hostages kept in this facility."

"Yes."

"Which was invisible until now."

"Yes."

"…and you want to leave it up to us as to how to assess the situation."

"Yes."

He sighed heavily and then walked through a door behind him and quickly brought another person.

She read the PADD like he had and then looked at them smiling.

"I see you have finally found her. We thank you." She reached over the counter and grasped Janeway's hand in a friendly handshake. "We will make sure these people are free." She ended turning towards the man. "Call in constabulary number 21397." She nodded at them and retreated through the door again before looking back a them. "Thank you." And she held another handout to each of them. They all grasped it happily.

Walking back out into the busy street they looked around taking in the nightlight.

"I guess this place is pretty cool." Tom said looking up at the tall buildings and the bight neon lights that were adorned everywhere.

"_Janeway to Tuvok."_

"_Yes Captain."_

"_Four to beam up."_

"_Yes Captain."_

…0…

Voyager was on its set course for the Alpha Quadrant and all of the crew had resumed their normal lives. When Tom, B'Elanna, Seven, and Janeway arrived in sickbay the Doctor had a whirlwind of sarcasm for them. They then spent the next few weeks in a calm. Chakotay resuming his role on the Bridge.

…0….

Janeway entered her quarters to find Seven reading a book on the couch.

"Since when have you been interested in any of my absurd novels?" She asked finding a seat next to her pulling the cover of the book back so she could see the title. "Oh! This one."

Seven put her bookmark in and kissed her. "You had recommended that I read this previously. I do like to listen to your suggestions, my love." She sat up and placed the book on the nightstand pulling Kathryn up into a tight hug.

They swayed like that for minutes. Holding onto each other tightly breathing in one another's scent. Enveloped in each other's arms like their own personal anomaly. They stayed like that for quite some time.

"Kathryn." Seven was the first to pull away slightly still holding her arms around Kathryn's waist.

"Yes my dear." Kathryn smiled coyly.

"You are…so important to me. I am madly, deeply, ridiculously in love with you." She kissed her face. Her cheeks. Her ears. Her chin. Her lips.

Kathryn reciprocated pushing Seven closer to the bed and they both giggled.

Landing on the bed Seven started to pull Kathryn's uniform off kissing her more urgently than she had begun to.

Janeway reciprocated and soon both of their naked skins were touching and pulling the blanket over their lower halves Seven started to kiss her gently and smiled in between kisses.

"What are you smiling for." Janeway pinched her thighs.

"I am happy. I do not want to ever leave this bed. I do not think I could live without you." She kissed Kathryn deeply pulling them as close as they could possibly be reaching one hand down to touch the softest part between her lover's legs.

Janeway sighed deeply her eyelids heavy as she purred.

"I can't live without you." She breathed in as Seven moved her hand over her pressing her fingers all around Janeway's budding pink and wet folds.

She grabbed the back of Seven's neck and pulled her in for a desperate kiss lifting her leg up onto Seven's thigh giving her more room to explore. Her breathing started to become erratic and she bit her bottom lip opening her eyes slightly to only see Seven staring intently at her moving her fingers toying with her clitoris and the slick moisture surrounding it.

They locked eyes and it became something more than sex. It was beyond sex. It was the act of being as close to someone as you possibly could. Kathryn led her own hand down between Seven's legs and started to push and pull in the same motions and both of them were breathing in and out suddenly furious with passion.

Janeway took control and rolled on top of Seven's long and sleek body pressing her own on top pushing the blond hairs away from her face while reaching down and touching her.

Seven didn't lose eye contact with Kathryn and moaned quietly and she was climbing up to an orgasm grabbing onto her lover's back and kissed her biting gently on Kathryn's neck.

Kathryn climaxed first and her hands stopped moving as she held the ecstasy through her throat and vented it onto Seven's neck.

Seven stared into her eyes watching the pleasure pour over her face and feel it over hands and slid them both up to her sides.

Kathryn started moving her hands again and Seven was already close to an orgasm and she whimpered and then whispered. "Kathryn." And was then rendered by the wave of the feelings and leaned her head back sighing a stifled scream.

Both of them used their hands to caress all parts and skin.

"Thank you." Seven whispered pulling herself up on the pillows so she could look down upon Kathryn's face and cradle her face in her hand brushing her thumb over her lover's lips.

Kathryn Janeway reached up and touched Seven's face brushing her lips in the same fashion.

"I love you so much. I love you so much." Is all she could say.

They laid there engulfed in the moment. Drowning in their love. Basking in the sun of its radiance. Curling inward and held the other until they both slept.

Seven woke up before Kathryn and headed over to the replicator quietly grabbing Janeway's peach satin robe of the end of the bed.

"One sheet of paper and a pen please."

It appeared on the platform and she grabbed it glancing at her lover who was still soundly asleep.

She brought the two items into the living room glancing over at Kathryn making sure she was still asleep. She saw her arms reach over for her and then curl up in the spot where she had vacated. It made Seven feel a deep emotion. An emotion she was going to write out.

"_It is unlike an emotion you would have ever educated me in_

_This one I have _

_When I am near you and you are speaking to me about all of the _

_Work we have to filter through._

_It is abstract. It is obscure. It us._

_How can one accurately depict an emotion that is erratically us?_

_Are we the change in current?_

_Are we the fabled deep journey?_

_Did you find me secretly and kept me for yourself?_

_I can't contain you in my hands anymore I have to spread you around _

_So everyone knows._

_So everyone knows how much I love you._

_I love you._

_I love us._

_We were stranded alone to find us._

_Who knew getting lost would lead you to me._

_I love you."_

Seven finished the poem and read it over at least twelve times before deciding to leave it on the pillow next to her lover.

She gathered her clothes and then went to regenerate, but before she did, she stared at Janeway for a long time thinking. _This is the woman I have fallen in love with._

END OF PART THREE.


End file.
